


Brothers

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x15, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es hatte Blaine immer schon beeindruckt, wie unkompliziert Finn und Kurt miteinander umgingen.Ereignet sich während 3x15'Big Brother' / 'Im Schatten des Bruders'nachdem Cooper Blaine zum Essen im Breadstix eingeladen hat, aber noch vor dem 'Schauspielunterricht' am folgenden Tag.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383119) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



 

 

Als er in Kurts Viertel abbog, drehte Blaine die Lautstärke seiner Musik herunter. Aus vollem Hals die Lieder seiner Lieblings-Workout-Playliste mitzusingen – ausnahmslos kraftvolle, zornige Songs, die sowohl seine Fäuste als auch sein Herz in der Sporthalle auf Hochtouren brachten – war der beste Weg, etwas von der Anspannung abzubauen, die sich in ihm angestaut hatte. Aber in einer Wohngegend wäre es unhöflich, die Anwohner mit dem lauten Krach zu stören, der selbst durch seine geschlossenen Fenster noch zu hören war. Er musste sich respektvoll benehmen und außerdem musste er sich sowieso wieder ein klein wenig einkriegen, bevor er Kurts Haus erreichte.

Aber sobald die Musik nicht mehr so laut war, dass sie alles andere verdrängte, kamen seine düsteren, frustrierten Gedanken wieder an die Oberfläche.

Cooper war wieder in der Stadt.

Blaine hatte sich darüber gefreut, ihn heute wiederzusehen, so wie er sich immer gefreut hatte, seit er alt genug gewesen war, das Gesicht seines großen Bruders zu erkennen. Aber er war auch nervös gewesen, denn Cooper war immer noch ganz der Alte – berühmt, charismatisch, gutaussehend, egozentrisch und über-kritisch – aber dennoch war es etwas Besonderes gewesen, dass sein Bruder ihn hatte zum Essen abholen wollen, kaum dass er zuhause war. _Blaine_ hatte sich als etwas Besonderes gefühlt.

Natürlich war Coop am Ende dann irgendwie im Chorraum gelandet und hatte sich bei ihrem Duett _wie immer_ in den Mittelpunkt gestellt (Blaine erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre erste Darbietung für die Nachbarskinder auf Mrs Yates' Terasse und wie sie Cooper gelobt hatte, weil er so ein guter Sänger und Tänzer war .... und wie nett von ihm, seinem kleinen Bruder zu erlauben, sich an der Choreografie zu versuchen). Und dann hatte Kurt kaum die Augen von ihm lassen können, und dann all diese negativen Kommentare beim Mittagessen und Coopers blöder falscher Akzent und dieser Schauspielunterricht morgen, und.....

Blaine atmete tief durch und bog in Kurts Straße ab. Trotz allem hatte Cooper gesagt, er wünschte sich, dass sie sich näher kämen. Blaine hatte das immer schon gewollt. Er hatte immer schon Coopers 'Freund' sein wollen, um mit ihm abhängen und gleichberechtigt Ideen austauschen zu können – nicht um sich kleinreden zu lassen oder belächelt zu werden. Er hatte sich jemanden gewünscht, der ihn verstand, der ohne lange Erklärungen nachempfinden konnte, was es bedeutete in dieser Familie aufzuwachsen. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Cooper sehen würde, dass auch er Stärken und gute Ideen hatte. Er hatte sich von Cooper den grundlegenden Respekt gewünscht, den Brüder füreinander haben sollten.

Vielleicht waren sie ja jetzt endlich in einem Alter, wo der große Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen nicht mehr so sehr ins Gewicht fiel. Er konnte absolut nachvollziehen, wieso ein siebenjähriger Blaine einem Teenager lästig werden konnte, aber sie waren jetzt beide erwachsen und nicht mehr die Kinder von damals. Die Zeiten, in denen der Basketballkorb für Blaine zu hoch hing, oder die Videospiele für ihn zu brutal waren, waren längst passé. Vorbei waren die Zeiten, als Cooper seinen kleinen Bruder nur dann auf einen Spaziergang mitgenommen, oder ein neues Duett mit ihm einstudiert hatte, wenn er die Nachbarsmädchen beeindrucken wollte. Vorbei waren die Zeiten, in denen Blaine Cooper beweisen musste, dass er ebenso talentiert war und Cooper doch immer dachte, er sei nicht gut genug. Letzteres war womöglich immer noch der Fall, aber Ersteres definitiv nicht mehr. Blaine _wusste_ jetzt, dass er Talent hatte. Er wusste, dass er ein Publikum mit seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Charisma fesseln konnte...... meistens zumindest.

Cooper hatte eine erfolgreiche Karriere und war glücklich, aber auch Blaine hatte sich an der HighSchool einen Namen gemacht, sowohl an der Dalton als auch an der McKinley. Er war ein führendes Mitglied in einem Show-Chor, der an den Nationals teilnehmen würde und dabei war er erst in der 11. Klasse. Vielleicht war endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sie sich ebenbürtig gegenüber standen und echte Brüder sein konnten, anstatt Gegenspieler.

Vielleicht.

Blaine parkte den Wagen vor Kurts Haus und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, bevor er ausstieg. Jetzt würde er seine Zeit mit Kurt verbringen und nachdem ihn der Tag so gegen den Strich gebürstet hatte, klang ein gemütlich verbrachter Nachmittag ausnehmend gut in Blaines Ohren, ganz gleich was Kurt auch geplant haben sollte. Blaine hoffte sehnsüchtig, dass Kurt eine neue Idee für ein Musical hätte; er liebte es, mit ihm zusammen zu singen. Aber eigentlich liebte er alles, was er mit Kurt gemeinsam machen konnte und er würde sogar liebend gern eine von seinen neuen selbstgemachten Reinigungsmasken ausprobieren, obwohl die letzte ganz fürchterlich nach Grasschnitt gerochen hatte.

Er hing sich seine Büchertasche über die Schulter, durchquerte den Vorgarten und läutete an der Tür. Carole versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass er einfach hereinkommen sollte ohne zu klingeln, aber selbst wenn seine guten Manieren es zugelassen hätten, so war es doch immer noch etwas ganz Besonderes zum Haus seines festen Freundes zu gehen und von dessen Familie willkommen geheißen zu werden. Er fühlte sich dann nicht nur von Kurt aufgenommen – obwohl die Tatsache, dass Kurt seine Familie mit Blaine teilen wollte, ebenfalls ein Geschenk war, das Blaine tief in seinem Herzen bewahrte – nein, jeder in der Familie freute sich, ihn zu sehen.

Diesmal öffnete Finn die Tür, mit einem Lächeln und einem mehlbestäubten Rugby-Shirt. "He Alter! Komm doch rein."

"Danke", sagte Blaine. Er stellte seine Tasche im Flur an die Seite und lauschte auf einen Hinweis, wo Kurt sich wohl aufhielt; wo Kurt war, war gewöhnlich auch Musik, entweder von seinem iPod oder seiner eigenen Stimme.

"Kurt ist in der Küche", sagte Finn. "Er macht diese Muffin-Top Dinger und hat versprochen ein doppeltes Rezept mit Blaubeeren für mich zu machen, wenn ich helfe."

Blaine lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen; er liebte Kurts Backkreationen, besonders die Muffin-Tops. Sie waren weich und süß, hatten einen wunderbar knusprigen Rand und Kurt nahm immer nur die dicksten, frischen Blaubeeren und machte diese superleckeren Zimtstreusel obendrauf. "Die sind der Hammer", sagte er deshalb schwärmerisch.

"Ich weiß, gell? Wer auch immer diese Muffin-Tops erfunden hat, ist ein Genie. Die sind wie das _allerb_ _este_ vom Muffin ohne das langweilige Unterteil."

"Ein Genie", stimmte Blaine zu.

"Finn Aloysius Hudson", kam Kurts laute Stimme aus der Küche, "wenn du nicht in einer Minute wieder hier in der Küche bist, um mir zu helfen, dann mache ich den nächsten Teig mit Karotte-und-Kleie."

"O-oh", sagte Finn und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. "Wir gehen wohl besser – " Er zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Küche.

Blaine nickte und folgte ihm. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein zweiter Vorname Aloysius ist."

"Ist er auch nicht", sagte Finn. "Wenn er genervt ist, denkt Kurt sich gern neue für mich aus. Er sagt, sie haben einen besseren Rhytmus, wenn er sie hinter mir herschreit." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Das ist typisch Kurt."

Blaines zustimmendes "Mmmh" war ein wenig wehmütig; Finn klang amüsiert, als wäre es sogar irgendwie cool, wenn Kurt über ihn verärgert war, einfach nur, weil es Kurt war. Andererseits ging es Blaine nicht viel anders, obwohl es bei ihm daran lag, dass er verliebt war. Aber vielleicht war Finn auch – nicht _verliebt_ in Kurt, aber er liebte ihn und das entschuldigte all seine kleinen Marotten. Blaine wünschte sich, dass es in Familien immer so simpel wäre; dass die Liebe alles ausgleichen konnte.

"Ich hab' dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du mit dem UPS-Fahrer kein Schwätzchen halten sollst, wenn er ein Paket – " Kurt blickte über seine Schulter und hielt inne. Als er Blaine sah, verwandelte sich sein ärgerlicher Blick in ein Lächeln; und wie immer setzte Blaines Herz einen Schlag aus. "Blaine!" Er sah zur Uhr. "Ich hab' dich erst in einer halben Stunde erwartet."

"Ich war früher fertig", sagte Blaine und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, während Finn in die Küche stapfte und ein neues Abkühlgitter vor Kurt auf die Arbeitsfläche stellte. "Ist das okay?"

Kurt warf ihm ein weiteres Lächeln zu. "Natürlich ist das okay. Die meisten mache ich zum Einfrieren, für die Tage, an denen für Finn die Zeit nicht mal mehr ausreicht, um Milch über Frühstücksflocken zu gießen. Aber wenn wir zwei Hände mehr zum Helfen haben, dann könnte ich ein paar mehr machen, um sie morgen zu unserem Schauspielunterricht mitzunehmen."

Blaine blinzelte ungläubig und, ohne dass er es merkte, ballte sich seine Hand zur Faust und lockerte sich wieder. "Du willst Muffins machen für Coopers Unterrichtsstunde?"

"Low-Fat Vollkornmuffin- _Tops! ",_ antwortete Kurt. "Wenn wir einen kleinen Imbiss mitbringen, dann wird Cooper vielleicht merken, wir sehr wir es zu schätzen wissen, dass er sich trotz seines vollen Terminkalenders für uns Zeit nimmt."

"Ich würde mich total geschätzt fühlen", sagte Finn.

"Der Timer wird gleich klingeln", sagte Kurt zu ihm. "Stell sie hier drauf zum Abkühlen und schieb das Blech hier als nächstes rein." Er maß sorgfältig eine weitere Teigportion ab. "In Anbetracht all meiner Bemühungen, erwarte ich, dass du dich _extrem_ wertgeschätzt fühlst, Finn."

"Das tue ich", sagte Finn und befolgte Kurts Anweisungen mit großem Ernst.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir für den Unterricht einen Imbiss brauchen", sagte Blaine.

"Du könntest recht haben. Womöglich macht er eine Low-Carb-Diät", sinnierte Kurt. "Ich meine, hast du ihn gesehen? Niemand sieht _so_ aus, ohne etwas dafür zu tun."

Finn zog seine Hand von dem Muffin Top zurück, den er gerade hatte stibitzen wollen. Blaines Hand ballte sich erneut zur Faust.

"Was hältst du von so einem Gemüseteller-Dings, wie du sie immer für Partys machst; von denen nur die Mädels was essen?", schlug Finn vor. "Das wäre doch gut, oder? Also, ich meine, nicht gut im Sinn von lecker, aber dafür gesund."

"Du musst wirklich nichts Besonderes extra für ihn machen", sagte Blaine und versuchte, nicht genervt zu klingen, aber Kurts Idee etwas für _Cooper_ zu backen, fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an.

"Blaine, er ist das 'Freecreditratingtoday.com-Gesicht' und er kommt _in unseren Glee_ _C_ _lub_ , um sich mit uns zu unterhalten und uns professionelle Tipps zu geben", sagte Kurt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. "Er ist eine landesweit bekannte Persönlichkeit. Er ist voll _berühmt_ im _Internet ._ Das ist ein echtes _Event!"_

"Er ist nur mein Bruder", sagte Blaine zu Kurts Rücken.

"Weshalb wir diese wunderbare Gelegenheit überhaupt erst bekommen haben." Kurt hatte ein weiteres Blech mit Muffin-Tops fertig und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Er drehte sich zu Blaine um und lächelte ihn an. "Herzlichen Dank dafür."

"Naja, ich hab' jetzt wirklich nicht viel Einfluss darauf, wer mein Bruder ist", sagte Blaine und blickte zum Tisch hinüber, denn er wollte das begeisterte Strahlen in Kurts Augen jetzt nicht sehen. Normalerweise liebte er es, wenn Kurt so hibbelig und begeistert wegen etwas war, aber dass Cooper der Grund dafür war, dämpfte Blaines Freude darüber erheblich.

"Den hat niemand." Kurt schnalzte mit dem Handtuch nach Finn, der sich gerade eine Handvoll Blaubeeren in den Mund schüttete. "Hör auf, die zu essen. Die sind für die Muffins."

"Sorry", grummelte Finn mit vollem Mund.

"Oh mein Gott." Kurt nahm das Sieb mit den Blaubeeren und stellte es auf die andere Seite der Arbeitsfläche. "Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum wir nicht zusammen backen."

Finn schluckte. "Ich dachte, das wäre, weil ich einmal diese Wahnsinnstorte, die du für irgendeinen Feiertag gemacht hattest aus Versehen auf den Boden gestoßen habe und versucht habe, wieder sauber zu machen, aber nicht alles weggekriegt habe, und du nicht da warst, und es deshalb angetrocknet ist, und dann überall Ameisen waren, und –"

Kurt hob mit einem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck die Hand. "Ja, danke. Dieses Bild ist für alle Zeiten in mein Gehirn gebrannt."

Finn grinste zögernd. "Cool." Er steckte sich die restlichen Beeren aus seiner Hand in den Mund. "Was kommt als nächstes?"

"Ich glaube... hmmm." Kurt ließ den Blick über die Kuchengitter mit den abkühlenden Muffin-Tops schweifen. "Noch ein doppeltes Rezept Blaubeeren für dich. Vielleicht eher Blaubeere-Walnuss, nachdem jetzt nicht mehr genügend Blaubeeren da sind." Er streckte sich zu einem der Schränke hoch und holte eine Packung Walnusskerne heraus. "Blaine, würdest du die bitte kleinhacken? Ich gebe Finn nicht gern scharfe Küchenwerkzeuge in die Hand, wenn ich es vermeiden kann."

"Du hast dich auch schon mal geschnitten....", meckerte Finn.

"Du musstest genäht werden, Finn."

"Aber mit diesen Fäden, die sich von selbst wieder auflösen."

"Kein Thema", sagte Blaine, drückte sich vom Türrahmen ab und nahm die Packung. Ein wenig kraftvolle Arbeit mit seinen beiden Händen – das klang gut. Obwohl.... Brot zu backen, wäre tatsächlich noch besser gewesen, all das Kneten und Klopfen und Teig auf den Tisch werfen.

Kurt strich mit der Handfläche über Blaines Arm, als er ihm das Schneidbrett reichte. "Danke." Er zog ein Messer aus dem Block und brachte es Blaine an den Küchentisch. "Und wahrscheinlich hast du recht wegen dem Imbiss. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, wir wären aus irgendeinem anderen Grund da, als wegen seiner Ratschläge und Tipps."

"Ganz genau", sagte Blaine und riss die Walnusspackung auf.

Das Problem mit dem Nüssehacken war, dass Blaine so eher ein Zuschauer von Kurt und Finns Interaktionen war, anstatt selbst daran teilzunehmen. Während er sich also achtsam seiner Aufgabe widmete – denn er war im Umgang mit dem großen Chefmesser lange nicht so geübt wie Kurt, und er wusste, dass er sein Privileg, in der Küche zu helfen, verlieren würde, wenn er abrutschte und sich verletzte – wurde er Zeuge ihrer Zusammenarbeit, teils neckendes Geplänkel, teils fein choreografierter Tanz durch die Küche, als wüsste der eine ganz genau, was der andere als nächstes vorhat. Finn ging aus dem Weg, wenn Kurt sich mit einem heißen Blech in seinen topfbehandschuhten Händen umdrehte; Kurt trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Finn die Küchenreibe vom obersten Regalbrett holen konnte, ohne ihn auch nur darum gebeten zu haben. Das alles strahlte eine unglaubliche Leichtigkeit aus.

Es hatte Blaine immer schon verblüfft, wie ungezwungen Finn und Kurt miteinander umgingen. Dabei waren sie noch gar nicht so lange Brüder; als Blaine Finn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, waren sie eigentlich gerade erst Brüder geworden und doch haftete ihrer Beziehung eine Leichtigkeit an, die Blaine bewunderte. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie gemeinsam die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern geplant hatten, wie sie an Rachels Party miteinander geredet und getanzt hatten, an die feste Umarmung, in die Finn Kurt gezogen hatte, als der zur McKinley zurückgekehrt war, als sei er wahrhaftig glücklich, ihn wieder hier bei sich zu haben, wo er hingehörte. Blaine erinnerte sich, wie Kurt gerührt erzählt hatte, dass Finn ihn an der Hochzeit ganz besonders in seiner Rede erwähnt und dann mit ihm getanzt hatte; Blaine konnte dieses Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren nachempfinden, denn er hatte sich solche Bemühungen und Gefühlsäußerungen von seinem Bruder auch immer gewünscht. Finn und Kurt hatten überhaupt nichts gemeinsam außer ihrer Liebe zur Musik (und ihrer Zuneigung für eine gewisse Miss Rachel Berry) und doch funktionierten sie zusammen.

Aber vielleicht war das hier etwas anderes. Finn und Kurt hatten Brüder _werden_ müssen. Das verlangte sehr viel mehr Anstrengungen, als einfach nur als Brüder geboren zu sein. Außerdem waren sie nicht so viele Jahre auseinander. Und sie hatten keine Vorgeschichte. Sie wussten genau, wenn sie _eine_ Familie werden wollten, dann mussten sie etwas dafür tun.

Trotzdem..... obwohl Cooper ihm beim Essen im Breadstix ein Friedensangebot gemacht hatte, fiel es Blaine schwer, zu sehen, wie diese beiden Jungs, die nur durch die Heirat ihrer Eltern miteinander verwandt waren, etwas hatten, das er sich mit seinem eigenen Blutsbruder so sehr wünschte: Kameradschaft, Verständnis, Beistand, Freundschaft.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Es war ihm egal. Er brauchte diese Dinge nicht von Cooper. Er war bisher auch ganz gut ohne sie klargekommen. Er wünschte sich, dass es zwischen ihnen funktionieren würde, aber Coop hatte im Lauf der Jahre so viele Versprechungen gemacht, die er am Ende doch nicht gehalten hatte – angefangen bei der Boy Band, die er mit Blaine zusammen hatte gründen wollen, bis hin zu dem Versprechen an Blaines Geburtstagen nachhause zu kommen – er war daran gewöhnt.

Und nachdem Finn jetzt auch wieder nett zu ihm war, war es schließlich fast so, als wäre er auch Blaines Bruder über seine Verbindung zu Kurt – und das war doch schon etwas. Es war um einiges besser, als damals, als Blaine frisch die Schule gewechselt hatte und Finn so fies zu ihm gewesen war, dass Blaine die beständige Bruderschaft der Warbler vermisst hatte, aber.....

Es war okay. Es ging ihm gut. Er musste nur aufpassen, was er mit diesem sehr scharfen Messer machte, sonst würde Kurt aufhören zu backen und das wollte niemand, der über funktionierende Geschmacksknospen verfügte.

Schließlich waren alle Muffins fertig und am Abkühlen, das Geschirr gespült und Kurt zog seine Schürze aus und klopfte den Mehlstaub von seinem Hemd. Er sah hoch zur Uhr und machte einen nachdenklichen Ton. "Finn?" rief er ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo Finn sich gerade vor dem Fernseher auf die Couch gefläzt hatte. "Blaine hilft mir noch, mein Outfit für morgen auszusuchen. Wir sind oben."

"Okay", rief Finn zurück und winkte mit einer Hand. "Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich Moms Auto höre."

"Danke." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen reichte Kurt Blaine die Hand, die der bereitwillig ergriff. Er wusste, dass Carole spätestens in einer halben Stunde zuhause sein würde, und sie in diesem kurzen Zeitfenster nichts wirklich Abenteuerliches tun würden – außerdem war Finn zuhause – aber wenn Kurt hoch in sein Zimmer gehen wollte, dann hatte Blaine absolut nichts dagegen.

Er hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass Kurt ihm sofort die Arme um den Hals legte und ihn küsste, kaum dass die Tür halb hinter ihnen geschlossen war und sie die Schuhe ausgezogen hatten. Blaine seufzte leise in den Kuss, schlang die Arme um Kurts Taille und streichelte über seinen Rücken; es erstaunte ihn immer wieder, wie ein Teil der Spannungen, die in seinem Körper tobte, allein durch Kurts Berührung verschwanden. Seine Unsicherheiten, sein Frust, alles was ihn bedrückte oder verletzte, trat einen Schritt in den Hintergrund im Angesicht des Beweises, dass Kurt ihn trotz allem liebte, so wie er war. Er erschauderte unter Kurts Berührung und vertiefte den Kuss, denn er wusste, dass Kurt es zulassen würde.

Kurt lächelte, als er sich von ihm löste, das sanfte, liebevolle, vertrauliche Lächeln, das nur Blaine gehörte. "Ich hätte wirklich gern deine Hilfe bei einem Outfit", sagte er. Seine Stimme hatte diesen heiseren Unterton, der bedeutete, dass er angetörnt war und er beugte sich sofort für einen weiteren Kuss nach vorn – diesmal noch länger und tiefer. Er umfasste Blaines Gesicht, als ihre Zungen sich berührten, hielt ihn ganz fest und Blaines Herz pochte so heftig, dass es sich anfühlte, als würde es ihm aus der Brust springen. Mit Kurt fühlte er sich immer so _gut,_ nicht nur körperlich. Kurt gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, ganz gleich, was sonst in seinem Kopf oder seinem Herzen vor sich gehen mochte.

 Als Kurt sich das nächste Mal von ihm löste, ließ er seine Hände wo sie waren und strich mit den Daumen sanft über Blaines Wangenknochen. Für eine ganze Weile betrachtete er einfach nur Blaines Gesicht, als sei er etwas Wichtiges und Wertvolles, und dann – als Blaines Herz gerade überfließen wollte, ob dieser sanften Geste – sagte Kurt verträumt: "Du sieht jetzt schon so wahnsinnig gut aus. Ich frage mich, ob du deinem Bruder noch ähnlicher sehen wirst, wenn du erst in seinem Alter bist."

"Was?", Blaine taumelte einen Schritt zurück, stieß mit den Beinen an Kurts Bett und setzte sich schwer auf die Matratze. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Das war wie eine Ohrfeige, oder eine Kaltwasserdusche. Kurt wünschte sich, dass er aussah wie _Cooper?_

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Anblick tagtäglich ertragen könnte", sagte Kurt und legte die Hand auf sein Herz. Offensichtlich hing er noch immer demselben Gedanken nach. "Ich meine, ich würde es natürlich versuchen, aber..... ich nehme an, deine Gesichtszüge werden sich nach und nach entwickeln. Ich werde mich also ganz langsam im Laufe der Zeit daran gewöhnen können."

Blaine war nicht aufgefallen, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte; plötzlich explodierte es aus ihm heraus: "Ich.... _Was?!"_

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und schien aus einem Traum zu erwachen. "Schon gut. Ich habe nur laut gedacht." Er ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete die Türen. "Okay, was meinst du, sagt am besten aus 'Ich bin ein seriöser Schauspieler' ? Monochromatisch? Bunt? Etwas Künstlerisches? Ich überlege gerade, ob ich eine Baskenmütze besitze. Oder vielleicht etwas ganz Simples, das sagt: Ich bin eine leere Leinwand, bereit zum Leben erweckt zu werden."

"Leinwände können nicht lebendig werden", stammelte Blaine wie betäubt. Er war unsicher, ob er seine Finger noch spüren konnte.

"Du weißt, was ich meine." Kurt begann, seine Garderobe durchzusehen. "Ich will den richtigen Eindruck hinterlassen."

"Auf Cooper?" Nein, Blaine konnte seine Finger spüren; sie krallten sich in Kurts Bettdecke unter ihm.

"Er soll merken, dass ich das alles sehr ernst nehme."

"Es ist nur _eine_ Stunde Schauspielunterricht", erinnerte Blaine ihn.

Kurt zog ein rotes Hemd aus dem Schrank und hielt es sich vor die Brust. "Gehalten von einem erfahrenen und hoch geachteten Schauspieler." Er hängte das Hemd zurück. "Nein, ich brauche etwas, das mich herausstellt, es mir aber trotzdem ermöglicht, in verschiedene Charaktere zu schlüpfen. Wir sollten auch etwas für dich raussuchen."

"Mit Sicherheit achtet er sich selbst extrem hoch", murmelte Blaine. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kurt von Cooper begeistert sein würde, denn natürlich wusste er von seiner Fixation auf dessen Werbefilmchen, aber das wurde jetzt langsam lächerlich. Außerdem war mit seiner Kleidung alles in Ordnung, vielen Dank auch.

"Und das sollte er auch. Ich meine, sieh ihn dir doch nur an. Gesang, Tanz, Schauspiel. Er ist ein Dreifach-Talent. Weißt du, wie selten das ist?"

 _Ich kann das alles_ _auch_ _,_ hätte Blaine beinahe gesagt, aber es schien überhaupt keinen Sinn zu machen. Kurt dachte ja noch nicht einmal an ihn. Er zog mit dem Zeh Muster in Kurts dicken Teppich.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er kommt, um uns zu unterrichten." Angespannt vor Begeisterung, drehte Kurt sich um, ein Hemd in jeder Hand. "Welches?"

"Ich weiß nicht – " Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. Es fiel ihm schwer, zwischen den beiden überhaupt einen Unterschied zu erkennen.

"Du hast recht. Ich brauche etwas aus dieser Saison." Kurt summte etwas vor sich hin, als er sich weiter seiner Aufgabe widmete; es schien "Rio" zu sein, obwohl Blaine versuchte, nicht allzu genau hinzuhören, welchen Part er sang. "Du hast ja so ein Glück."

"Warum?"

"Denk nur mal, was du im Lauf der Jahre alles von ihm gelernt hast. Ich hatte Finn nicht zum Bruder, als ich herangewachsen bin, aber selbst wenn – ich hätte nur etwas über Videospiele und Wett-Rülpsen lernen können. Du hast gelernt zu _performen._ "

Das reichte jetzt.

Blaine wusste, dass Cooper talentiert war, vielleicht sogar talentierter als er selbst. Das hatten immer alle gesagt. Aber Cooper hatte ihm _nichts_ beigebracht. Cooper hatte ihn kritisiert, ausgelacht und an den Rand gedrängt. Es hatte Blaine besser gemacht, natürlich, aber nur aus Notwehr und dem Wunsch heraus, Anerkennung zu erfahren, die er nie wirklich zu bekommen schien, selbst nachdem Cooper nicht mehr persönlich da war, um ihn Tag für Tag in den Schatten zu stellen; nachdem er weggezogen war, hatte Cooper sogar noch tollere Sachen gemacht und Blaines eigene Errungenschaften konnten dabei nicht wirklich mithalten.

Blaine hatte immer gewusst, dass sein Bruder großartig war; mit ihm zusammen aufzuwachsen, hatte es unmöglich gemacht, dieses Wissen zu leugnen. Schließlich hatte er Augen im Kopf. Aber mussten sie ihm alle Coopers Großartigkeit unter die Nase reiben? Vor allem von Kurt wollte er davon nichts hören. Kurt müsste doch eigentlich auf _seiner_ Seite sein, anstatt davon zu schwärmen, wie attraktiv und talentiert Cooper war – ganz gleich wie wahr oder offensichtlich diese Tatsachen auch waren. Verdammt nochmal, selbst _Cooper_ sollte eigentlich auf Blaines Seite sein.

"Können wir bitte aufhören, über meinen Bruder zu reden?" schnappte Blaine. Sein gesamter Körper stand unter Hochspannung und am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und umhergelaufen – oder besser noch, weggerannt, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Ort auf der Welt gab, zu dem er vor den düsteren Gedanken in seinem Kopf flüchten konnte. "Morgen darfst du dich ja wieder in seiner Anwesenheit sonnen, können wir es also bitte jetzt dabei belassen?"

"Okay....", sagte Kurt langsam. Er hängte den Kleiderbügel mit der senffarbenen Hose an die Schranktür. "Tut mir leid." Aber er klang nicht, als täte es ihm leid; er klang einfach nur verwirrt.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Alles, was er wollte, war ein gemütlicher Nachmittag mit seinem Freund, der ihn liebte und der ihn – wenn Blaine großes Glück hatte – mit strahlendem Blick ansah. Er wünschte sich dieses Strahlen jetzt so dringend.

"Blaine?"

"Ich will nichts mehr davon hören", sagte Blaine bestimmt.

Kurt sah ihn besorgt an, aber alles, was er sagte war: "Okay."

"Danke."

"Also dann..... habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass wir uns entschieden haben, was wir am Zwölftklässler-Schwänztag machen wollen?", fragte Kurt mit bemühter Heiterkeit und setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett.

"Nein", antwortete Blaine. Er atmete langsam und tief durch und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. "Was habt ihr vor?"

"Wir fahren zum Six Flags Freizeitpark. Achterbahnen, Autoscooter, Zuckerwatte..." Kurt stuppste ihn an. Seine Augen glitzerten und seine Stimme hatte ein verführerisches Gurren. "Wir könnten uns wegstehlen und das Techtelmechtel nachspielen, das wir letzten Sommer dort hatten, als ich gekommen war, um dich singen zu hören."

"Wer wir?", fragte Blaine. Mit wem in aller Welt, wollte Kurt an seiner Stelle heraumknutschen? (Eine kleine gemeine Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte 'Cooper'; Blaine ignorierte sie.)

Kurt stieß in mit der Schulter an. "Du und ich. Es gehen auch noch andere Elftklässler mit. Tina, Rory.... Ich dachte, du würdest auch mitgehen." Er sah Blaine fragend an. "Six Flags. Und ich!" Er zuckte die Schultern und sein Blick wurde unsicher.

"Kurt..." Blaine streckte die Hand nach Kurt aus und streichelte mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Woche in der Stimmung dafür bin." Bevor er einen ganzen Tag lang mit all den Glee-Kids verbringen würde, die vollkommen in Verzückung waren wegen Cooper, ging er doch lieber in Mathe.

"Acherbahnen machen alles besser", belehrte ihn Kurt. "Zumindest hat mir das ein weiser Mensch einmal gesagt. Ich hatte damals versucht, ihm klarzumachen, dass er nur deswegen dieser Meinung ist, weil sein Haar sich im Fahrtwind keinen Millimeter bewegt, aber er hat mir versichert, dass der Spaßfaktor einer Achterbahn die verstrubbelten Haare wettmachen würde, die für uns andere unvermeidlich wären."

Blaine dachte darüber nach, welchen Spaß es machen würde, einen ganzen Tag lang mit Kurt und all ihren Freunden durch einen Vergnügungspark zu rennen. Karussell zu fahren, Süßigkeiten zu essen, ganz oben auf dem Riesenrad einen Kuss von Kurt zu stehlen oder ein riesiges Stofftier für ihn zu gewinnen, über das er zunächst die Augen verdrehen und das er später liebevoll an sich drücken würde, wenn keiner hinsah.....

Aber es war _Kurts_ Zwölftklässler-Schwänztag. Denn Kurt war in seinem letzten HighSchooljahr. Kurt machte seinen Abschluss. Kurt ging weg und Blaine nicht. Blaine würde ein weiteres Jahr hier bleiben, aber nicht etwa _hier_ in diesem Haus, das ihn willkommen hieß, denn Finn und Kurt machten beide ihren Abschluss und Mr Hummel würde nach Washington gehen und Blaine würde allein sein in seinem großen leeren Haus, mit seinen Eltern und ihrem blöden Cooper-Altar im Keller und er w ürde sich seinen eigenen Kurt-Altar in seinem Zimmer aufbauen müssen, denn sein _Leben_ ging fort von ihm und er war nicht alt genug, um ihm zu folgen und Schritt zu halten und –

"Ich kann nicht", sagte Blaine. "Ich kann da nicht mitgehen." Er konnte nicht Kurts näher rückenden Schulabschluss feiern, denn so viel Spaß die Achterbahn auch machen würde, sie war kein Ausgleich für die Tatsache, dass er alles verlieren würde, selbst die Bewunderung in Kurts Blick, die er nun mit seinem Bruder teilen musste.

Kurt setzte sich gerade hin. Er zog sich nicht direkt von Blaine zurück, aber Blaine konnte erkennen, dass er nicht glücklich über seine Antwort war. "Du _kannst_ nicht?"

"Nein. Ich bin.... ich wäre keine angenehme Gesellschaft für euch, Kurt", sagte Blaine.

"Du bist immer eine gute Gesellschaft für mich", antwortete Kurt leise.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf, er spürte, wie eine tiefe Traurigkeit sich auf ihn herabsenkte. Er durfte noch nicht einmal diese nächsten paar Monate in aller Ruhe genießen, bevor er alles verlor. Es war ihm nicht vergönnt, weil Cooper hier war und stattdessen alle Blicke auf _sich_ zog. Auf sein charmantes, gutaussehendes, wundervolles Selbst.

Kurt nickte und sein Blick fiel auf ihre verschränkten Hände. "Du hast noch Zeit, deine Meinung zu ändern."

Vielleicht wäre es mit Cooper dieses Mal wirklich anders. Er hatte gesagt, er wolle Blaine näher kommen. Vielleicht konnten sie jetzt tatsächlich richtige Brüder – gleichberechtigte Partner werden. Vielleicht konnten sie ein Duett singen und beide gemeinsam im Rampenlicht stehen; Blaine hatte nichts dagegen, gemeinsam auf der Bühne zu stehen, solange er nicht weggeschubst wurde auf die dunkle Seite der Bühne..... Er wollte gemeinsam miteinander arbeiten, unterstützt werden und unterstützen. Ging es nicht darum, wenn man auf der Bühne stand? Ging es nicht auch in einer Familie genau darum?

Vielleicht wäre es diesmal anders und der ganze Frust, der ihn von innen auffraß würde einfach verschwinden. Er würde nicht einfach die Luft anhalten. Oder versprechen, auf diesen Trip mitzugehen, der eine einzige Quälerei werden würde, falls er sich dann immer noch so fühlte.

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken", versprach Blaine und Kurt drückte seine Hand mit einem winzigen, dankbaren Lächeln.

"Danke." Kurt lehnte sich seitlich an ihn. "Vielleicht würde es dich ja aufmuntern."

Blaine stuppste Kurts Fuß mit seinem eigenen bestrumpften Fuß an und Kurt stuppste zurück. "Vielleicht."

"Der Adler ist gelandet!", rief Finn von unten.

"Okay!", rief Kurt zurück.

"Kurt, komm schon! Du weißt doch, was du darauf sagen musst!", schrie Finn.

Kurt seufzte und ließ resigniert die Schultern hängen. "Verstanden – Ende!"

"Wovon spricht er?", fragte Blaine.

"Er ist der Meinung, dass wir Code-Worte brauchen", erklärte Kurt lachend und verdrehte die Augen. "Das heißt, Carole ist in die Einfahrt gefahren. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er stattdessen nicht einfach genau _das_ sagen kann."

"Oh." Blaine holte tief Luft und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, damit er Kurts Eltern mit einem höflichen Gesicht entgegen treten konnte. Er durfte sich ihnen nicht so verletzlich zeigen, es war schließlich nicht ihr Problem. Es war niemandes Problem – nur sein eigenes.

"Wir haben noch eine Minute", sagte Kurt und sah ihn dabei weiterhin unverwandt an auf diese nervenaufreibende aber eigentlich liebevolle Art, die bedeutete: mir liegt ganz viel an dir und ich will jedes kleine bisschen von dir sehen – auch das Schlimme. "Es ist Carole; sie wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir nicht sofort runterkommen." Er streichelte mit der Hand über Blaines Kragen, fasste ihn dann an der Knopfleiste und zog ihn zu sich her; er wandte keine große Kraft auf – womöglich aus Sorge um den Wollstoff des Cardigans – und Blaine hätte sich problemlos widersetzen können, aber er wollte nicht. Er beugte sich vor und erwartete Kurts Kuss – eine lange, sanfte Berührung der Lippen, so wunderbar süß und warm und doch lange nicht genug, um den Schmerz in Blaines Brust zu lindern. Anstatt ihn zu beruhigen, ließ er ihn nervös zurück.

Kurt löste sich gerade so weit von ihm, dass er ihre Nasen aneinander reiben konnte. Sein Atem streifte Blaines Lippen und seine Augen waren aus dieser Nähe unglaublich schön und wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätten, dann hätte Blaine sich einfach in ihnen verlieren und alles andere vergessen können.

"Ich liebe dich", murmelte Blaine und wünschte sich, dass Kurt es zuerst gesagt hätte. Nicht dass es wichtig gewesen wäre, denn Kurt sagte es oft zuerst. Aber Blaine hätte jetzt gerne eine Bestätigung gehabt, dass _er_ in diesem Moment das Wichtigste in Kurts Herz und seinen Gedanken war.

Kurt lächelte und antwortete ohne zu zögern: "Ich liebe dich auch." Blaine würde sich daran nie satthören können. Niemals.

Kurt streifte Blaines Wange mit seinen Lippen, stand auf und nahm seine Hand. "Komm schon. Wir können unser Outfit später weiterplanen. Carole wird alles über Cooper hören wollen. Du weißt, wie sehr sie diese Werbung liebt!"

"Oh ja", sagte Blaine mit einem Seufzer und stand auf. Das wusste er; sie war fast so schlimm wie Kurt. Die Gespräche über Cooper waren unvermeidbar.

"Glaubst du, wir könnten ihn überreden, ihr ein Autogramm zu geben?", fragte Kurt und zog ihn zur Tür hinaus. "Oh mein Gott. Glaubst du, er würde vielleicht hier vorbei kommen? Nein, nein, das wäre verrückt. Er ist wahrscheinlich viel zu beschäftigt." Kurt sah sich auf der Treppe nach ihm um. "Richtig? Verrückt?"

"Verrückt", echote Blaine.

Kurt ging weiter die Treppe hinab und Blaine folgte ihm langsam. "Ach, vergiss es. Wir sollten die Möglichkeit gar nicht erst erwähnen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich Hoffnungen macht, die dann auf den Felsen der Realität eines vollen Terminkalenders zerschellen."

"Ja", sagte Blaine und fragte sich, ob es Cooper überhaupt interessieren würde, dass die Stiefmutter des Freundes seines Bruders ihn gerne kennenlernen würde; womöglich schon, denn er liebte es schließlich, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Das hatte er immer schon. Mehr als alles andere. "Es gibt nicht Schlimmeres, als sich vergeblich Hoffnungen zu machen."

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **flaming muses Gedanken zu dieser Geschichte:** Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie Blaine in dieser Episode leidet und zum Glück wird der Konflikt zwischen ihm und Cooper am Ende der Episode angesprochen und gelöst. Aber Kurt ist noch zu jung (und als Einzelkind wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage) um wirklich völlig zu verstehen, wie Blaine sich fühlt, solange Blaine es nicht in Worte fasst und erklärt.
> 
>  **Meine Gedanken dazu:** würde Blaine all die Gedanken, die er in dieser Geschichte hat, laut äußern, dann wäre Kurts Reaktion mit Sicherheit eine andere und er würde Blaine versichern, dass er natürlich für ihn an erster Stelle kommt. Aber man darf auch nicht vergessen, dass das klärende Gespräch mit Cooper am Ende der Episode durch Kurts Zutun zustande kommt. Offensichtlich hat er also doch irgendwann gemerkt, was mit Blaine wirklich los ist.


End file.
